


Slice life of Benji and William

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Series: Drabble [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Stealth Crossover
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setiap sisi dari kehidupan William Brandt dan Benji Dunn sebagai sepasang kekasih.</p>
<p>Hadiah yang telat untuk Salma S Dev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - N

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the character. This belongs to Paramount Picture. I do not take any profit from this. Enjoy reading!
> 
> Sekalian, ini kado ulang tahun buat salma yang gak kukasih dari 2015 kemarin. Hehehe, :p yah nyicil utang lah.

**Apple.**

Will sudah kalah. Di dalam setiap perdebatannya dengan Benji, Will sudah pasti keluar sebagai pihak yang kalah―kecuali jika ada kasus-kasus tertentu yang memaksa Will untuk memenangi perdebatan itu. Salah satu alasannya adalah Will mencintai Benji, tentu, tapi hal lain yang memaksa dia untuk mengalah adalah karena Benji bermain kotor.

Will suka apel, terutama jika diolah menjadi jus. Itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya bersama keluarganya. Dan Benji tahu ini ketika dia mendapati Will tiga hari berturut-turut minum jus apel. Dia menggunakannya sebagai _bargaining power_ untuk membuat Will mengalah pada setiap perdebatan. Pada akhirnya Will hanya bisa memutar matanya―setidaknya dia mendapat jus apelnya, ‘kan?

**Bird.**

Kepala Benji mau pecah.

Serius, dia menyukai Will. Bahkan mencintainya. Tapi ... ugh, kenapa dia selalu membawa binatang liar ke apartemen mereka? Baru minggu lalu mereka mengadopsi seekor anjing karena dia, sekarang Will mau menampung seekor burung lagi?

Oke Benji mengerti alasannya. Burung itu terluka saat Will menemukannya. Dia sudah ke dokter hewan dan memeriksakannya. Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia masih membawa burung ini pulang!? Padahal kan bisa dititipkan di sana. Dan dia mau mengadopsinya.

Ugh. Apa hal seperti ini mengalir di darah keluarganya ya?

Pada akhirnya Benji dan Will sepakat untuk melepaskan burung itu ke dunia luar karena Benji tidak mau ada hewan yang terkurung di apartemen mereka. Wajah Will kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang pertama kali dirantai sewaktu dia tahu bahwa Benji tidak akan mengijinkannya memelihara burung tersebut.

**Clock.**

Will akan membunuh Benji. Dia akan menyiksanya dulu biar orang inggris itu merasakan kesengsaraannya baru dia akan membunuhnya. Dia benar-benar akan membunuh pacarnya itu yang membeli tiga jam sekaligus dan memasang alaramnya tepat jam setengah lima pagi hanya karena dia ingin lari pagi-pagi buta. Tapi apa! Alih-alih bangun, dia malah tertidur seperti mayat. Dan Will yang baru saja pulang jam dua pagi ini harus menatap alaram itu dengan mata merah menyala karena benda terkutuk itu tak mau berhenti berdering.

Bukan salahnya kalau tiga isi jam itu berceceran di lantai setelah dilemparnya sekuat tenaga ke dinding kamarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana Benji tidak bisa bangun pagi kalau tidurnya di kamar ini, sedang kalau di lapangan dia selalu bangun tepat waktu. Dasar aneh.

**Death.**

Will tak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika dia menceritakan traumanya yang berhubungan dengan Ethan saat mereka pertama bekerja sebagai tim, Will tidak menangis. Tapi begitu anjing yang mereka adopsi tahun lalu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Will tidak menahan tangisan sama sekali. Begitu juga Benji.

Yang aneh adalah, saat pemakaman anjing mereka ada dua orang yang datang dan salah satunya mirip sekali dengan Will. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Benji ketika tahu bahwa itu adalah kembaran Will. Dan dia baru mengetahuinya setelah ada kematian melanda mereka.

**Earth.**

Ini salah Benji. Semua ini salah Benji. Jujur saja, kalau dia tidak mendapat tugas aneh seperti itu dulu mungkin dia tidak mencintai tanah seperti ini. Kenapa? Karena tetap di tanah jauh lebih baik daripada terjun bebas dua puluh meter ke kipas dengan ujung runcing yang masih berputar, hanya dengan jaminan magnet dari Benji.

**Fly/Flying.**

Dulu, Benji pernah bermimpi untuk bisa terbang bagaikan burung. Saat dia berbaring di padang rumput tepat di luar rumahnya, pandangannya selalu tertuju pada burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa. Dan dia selalu tersenyum melihat betapa bebasnya mereka. Karena suatu hari dia juga ingin bebas seperti mereka, tidak terkurung di inggris dengan orang-orang yang tidak menyayanginya.

Kini, Benji sadar bahwa dia memiliki kebebasan tersebut. Dia mungkin tidak bisa terbang, tapi dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa satu orang pun bisa menilai, atau bahkan melarangnya. _Well_ , Will bisa melarangnya kalau sampai dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan bodoh. Tapi bukan itu intinya, karena dia sudah memiliki semua yang membuatnya bahagia.

**Game.**

Will diduakan. Atau setidaknya dia merasa dirinya diduakan. Dan dia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya saat Benji lebih memilih untuk bermain _Call of_ ―entah apalah namanya―daripada bersendawa gurau di depan televisi sambil dipeluk Will di atas sofa mereka.

Jadi bukan salah Will kalau nanti malam dia menolak untuk memeluk Benji di atas tempat tidur mereka.

**Human.**

Benji suka berpikir bahwa dia manusia super seperti Kaptain Britain. Atau jangan jauh-jauh deh. Berhubung dia adalah seorang agen, dia merasa sesuper Ethan Hunt. Atau setidaknya berada satu level dengan pria itu karena mereka adalah rekan setim.

Tapi kadang, dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi seorang agen. Dari bagaimana kadang dia bersikap seperti orang bodoh, sampai bagaimana dia terkadang merasa ketakutan untuk merengkuh adrenalin di lapangan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Will akan menggenggam kedua pipinya dan menatapnya dengan serius. Dia akan menceritakan semua kontribusi Benji hingga Benji percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri.

Dan Benji akan tersenyum nantinya. Dia mungkin manusia rapuh, tapi dia bisa berbuat banyak hal. Ada orang-orang yang bergantung pada dirinya sebagaimana dia bergantung pada mereka.

**Ice.**

Will menggeliat. Bergidik. Ada es di menyelinap di balik bajunya tapi dia harus terus berjalan. Ada Benji yang hipotermia di sampingnya. Ada badai salju yang sedikit lagi akan menyerang mereka. Dan ada kabin aman di tengah hutan yang harus dicapainya agar selamat dari semua ini.

Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di sini, Will tidak ingat lagi. Prioritas di pikirannya hanyalah membawa dia dan Benji segera ke kabin itu. Setelah itu Will bisa memirkan langkah selanjutnya.

**Jealous.**

Benji selalu cemburu. Awalnya dia cemburu pada orang lain yang selalu merasa bebas karena dia tidak mendapatkan kebebasan itu. Lalu dia cemburu pada agen yang bisa beraksi di lapangan sementara dia terkurung di dalam gedung pusat IMF sebagai teknisi biasa. Dia cemburu pada mereka yang bisa lulus ujian agen dengan nilai sempurna sedangkan dia hanya bisa lulus dengan nilai ala kadarnya. Dan jujur saja, dia cemburu pada Ethan Hunt yang benar-benar super di lapangan dan tak bisa dihentikan.

Kini, dia merasa bodoh sudah memendam cemburu itu. Dia punya semua yang dibutuhkan meski bukan semua yang dia inginkan. Dia adalah seorang agen. Dia satu tim dengan orang-orang terbaik yang dimiliki IMF. Dia pacaran dengan pria yang hebat. Dan yang paling penting, dia bebas melakukan apapun tanpa bayang-bayang keluarganya menghantui.

Dia sebebas burung-burung di angkasa.

**Key.**

Will menatap pintu apartemen mereka dengan ekspresi tak senang. Lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada Benji; pada pintu apartemennya lagi, dan kembali pada Benji.

“Apa?” tanya Benji tak senang. “Bukan salahku kalau kunci yang kubawa hilang, Will. Lagipula kuncimu juga di mana? Hilang juga ‘kan? Tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Kita berdua sama-sama salah di sini.”

Will hampir mendesah panjang. Tak ada energi di tubuhnya yang tersisa untuk bertengkar dengan Benji. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah tidur panjang. Misi kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Tapi mereka terkunci di luar apartemen mereka sendiri. Untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa kunci, tanpa peralatan untuk membuka kunci ini secara paksa, dia harus menggunakan banyak tenaga. Ugh, lebih baik dia dan Benji tidur di hotel daripada membuang waktu berkualitas mereka di depan pintu apartemen ini.

**Love.**

Benji tak pernah mengatakannya, begitu pula Will. Tak ada gunanya mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka ketika mereka sendiri sudah yakin dengannya. Mereka sudah menunjukkannya dengan tindakan mereka; dari Will yang hampir gila saat Benji diculik dalam misi mereka, sampai Benji yang tidak objektif pada misi hanya karena Will terluka (itu pun tidak parah).

Mereka saling mencintai, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Mereka saling mencintai dan itulah yang paling penting bagi mereka dalam hubungan ini.

**Marriage.**

Will tak pernah memikirkannya. Saat pernikahan sesama seksual dilegalkan di Amerika, dia bahkan tidak mengikuti beritanya―terlalu terkurung dalam dunianya bersama Benji. Tapi ya, dia mengetahuinya. Terus mengapa? Apa pasangan homoseksual tidak bisa pacaran saja? Apa mereka harus buru-buru menikah ketika pernikahan itu legal? Tidak. Semua itu hanyalah pilihan. Dan bukannya Will maupun Benji takut berkomitmen―mereka sudah pacaran hampir tiga tahun―hanya saja menikah itu tak pernah menjadi pilihan bagi mereka.

Saat Ethan menatapnya dengan pertanyaan ini di matanya, Will hanya tersenyum kecil. “Nah, kami nyaman dengan kehidupan kami saat ini. Mungkin tidak sempurna dengan semua misi yang kita jalani, tapi bagi kami itu cukup. Kami tak ingin membuat suasana tambah rumit dengan semua berita legal atau apalah ini.”

Dan Ethan mengangguk seolah dia memahami semua ini. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Yang penting adalah, Ethan lagi dan lagi menghargai pilihan dari Will dan Benji―itu yang penting bagi mereka.

**Nap.**

Hobi Benji selain main adalah tidur. Di dalam kamarnya, di sofa, bahkan di taman saat dia tahu dirinya aman, dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk tidur. Tidur yang nyaman, tentram, nyenyak, dan menyegarkan. Tentu dia masih sadar diri. Jika dirinya menjalani misi maka hobi ini akan minggat sementara.

Kata Will, waktu tidur Benji bisa menyaingi koala―bah, Will juga bilang kalau waktu mainnya bisa menyaingi pria obesitas yang menghabiskan waktu mereka main game di basement rumah. Dia hanya iri Benji lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya tidur atau main daripada berinteraksi dengannya. Padahal ya, kalau dikalkulasi, waktu bersama Will jauh lebih banyak dibanding semua ini. Kadang dia tidur pun bersama Will. Main game apa lagi―dia sedang mengajari Will _Call of Duty_ dan beberapa game lainnya. Jadi ya, Will tak punya dasar yang kuat untuk menuduhnya seperti itu.

Atau mungkin Will kurang tidur dan hanya ingin melakukannya dalam beberapa posisi yang memerlukan sedikit kompromi. Benji bisa melakukannya, selama dia juga mendapat tidur nantinya.


	2. O-Z

**Oasis.**

Mungkin selama ini Will tak begitu menyadarinya. Tapi melihat Benji bertingkah, melihat Benji menjadi dirinya selalu membawa senyum di bibirnya. Entah itu ketika Benji mencoba untuk bercanda di saat suasana tampak buruk, atau ketika dia menjadi serius karena ada ancaman bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Dia itu luar biasa.

Benji adalah oasis bagi padang gurun di kehidupan Will.

**Pain.**

Bagi Benji, rasa sakit adalah ketika dia terkurung bersama keluarganya dan harus melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sengsara adalah ketika dia harus mencari pengakuan keluarganya akan setiap hal yang mereka pandang begitu penting. Apakah dia itu robot yang diciptakan oleh mereka sampai-sampai dia merasa tidak pantas untuk hidup bebas?

Tapi itu dulu. Kini, rasa sakit bagi Benji adalah ketika Ethan tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ketika Will tidak ingin berbicara maupun menatapnya sehabis misi yang membahayakan hidup Benji.

Tak masalah. Benji memahaminya. Namun kadang, dia tidak ingin memahami sedikitpun tentang apa yang terjadi di kehidupan William. Karena dengan begitu dia dapat bebas meluapkan emosinya pada orang tersebut.

**Queer.**

Tahu apa hal yang paling aneh untuk Will? Pacarnya, Benji.

Siapa sih yang akan menertawakan keraguan seseorang ketika dia dipaksa untuk melompat dua puluh meter ke bawah dan hanya bergantung pada sebuah rotor magnet kecil untuk menangkapnya? Dan siapa sih yang tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri ketika tidak ada yang ikut tertawa bersamanya?

Tapi tahu apa yang lebih aneh dari Benji? William sendiri.

Siapa yang mau memacari orang aneh yang meminta rasa percaya terhadap sesuatu yang ekstrem, dan yang tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri?

Bodoh.

**Rain.**

Benji tertawa lebar. Suaranya bersaing dengan suara hujan yang menerpa gedung dan jalanan kota New York. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, namun dia tidak berhenti berputar kegirangan dengan tangan terbuka lebar menyambut tetesan air yang dijatuhkan awan.

Beberapa meter di depannya, berdiri Will dengan wajah tak karuan. Tubuh kering karena lindungan atap dari pinggir gedung tempat dia berteduh.

“Oh ayolah, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Hujan tidak begitu buruk kok,” teriak Benji sambil mendekati Will. Dia memercikkan beberapa tetes air ke arah Will sambil tertawa lagi ketika wajah Will semakin mengerut.

Nantinya, ketika Will mengeringkan tubuh Benji di apartemen mereka, dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sembari Benji menemukan cara yang tepat untuk memeluknya dengan berlapis kain membungkus tubuhnya.

**Safety.**

Will kehilangan Ibunya ketika Ayahnya menabrakkan mobil ke pohon dan membunuh mereka berdua. Sejak saat itu, hanya dua orang yang penting bagi dirinya; kembarannya Clint dan kakak mereka Barney. Lalu Clint dan Barney menghilang dari kehidupannya dan yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan rasa sakit karena kepergian mereka.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian dia menemukan mereka lagi, tapi rasa sakit akibat kehilangan mereka tak pernah benar-benar hilang. Dia takut untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi lagi. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi memastikan keselamatan mereka.

Dan itulah yang akan dia lakukan pada Benji setiap kali mereka menjalani misi berbahaya.

**Time.**

Will semakin menua. Benji dapat melihatnya dari setiap raut wajah yang muncul dan menetap di wajah Will. Dia semakin menua karena senjata yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh siapa pun.

Tapi tak masalah. Jika Will dikalahkan oleh waktu, setidaknya mereka dikalahkan bersama-sama.

**Umbrella.**

Will sudah siap kali ini. Ketika Benji mencoba untuk bermain air lagi saat hujan turun, dia menggenggam tangannya dan mengurungnya di bawah payung yang dipegang Will, sembari terus berjalan di trotoar jalan.

Saat wajah Benji mengerut, Will berkata, “Oh ayolah, tetap kering tak begitu buruk kok.”

Dan dia tertawa lebar ketika Benji melemparkan tatapan kotor dan mencoba merebut payung dari tangannya.

**Vacation.**

“Kamu tahu Will, ada kalanya aku benci terlahir sebagai orang Inggris,” kata Benji tiba-tiba sambil mengoleskan krim anti matahari ke kulitnya.

“Hm?”

“Aku benci harus mengoleskan krim ini ke kulitku setiap kali kita berlibur ke tempat tropis.” Benji melemparkan krim itu ke arah Will, melihat bagaimana pacarnya menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

“Ini memang menjengkelkan. Tapi tak perlu membenci kulitmu, terutama jika kau terlahir seperti itu.”

“Wow. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu.”

Benji menunduk di saat yang tepat ketika Will melempar krim ke wajahnya.

**Warm.**

Ketika alaram di kamar mereka berbunyi, Will menahan erangannya sembari mengutuk Benji yang lupa mematikannya semalam. Baru saja mereka mendapatkan hari libur dari misi yang panjang dan hari libur itu harus terganggu oleh bunyi berisik.

Kalau dia sudah bangun begini, sulit untuk kembali tidur. Dan kamarnya masih gelap gulita. Ugh.

Lalu Benji bergerak di tidurnya dan merangkul tubuh Will dengan tangannya. Dia hangat, kontras dengan suhu di kamar mereka. Will berbaring kembali, bermain dengan kehangatan yang dirasakannya.

 Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tertidur.

**X-mas.**

Benji tahu resiko bekerja sebagai agen rahasia adalah tidak mendapatkan libur saat orang lain merasakan libur nasional. Ketika yang lain asik menyaksikan kerlap-kerlip lampu natal dan film natal, dia malah sibuk menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan-tangan orang jahat.

Tapi dia tidak masalah, selama dia bisa menyaksikan pacarnya beraksi bagai agen-agen luar biasa di kamera; hal itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak akan menukar ini untuk hal membosankan saat dia masih seorang teknisi dan merayakan natal sendirian di apartemennya.

**Yours.**

Will bisa merasakan keraguan Benji, tapi dia tetap menggiring Benji ke lantai dansa dan mulai mengambil posisi. “Ikuti saja iramaku.”

“Ha! Lucu sekali karena aku tak pernah berdansa seumur hidupku. Kalau kuinjak sepatumu, jangan menggerutu ya?”

Will tersenyum. “Tak pernah huh. Sekali saja tak pernah?” Dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya sesuai dengan irama musik yang pelan. Benji mengikutinya namun sesekali masih menginjak kakinya. “Kau ini orang inggris atau apa? Waltz saja tak pernah dilakukan.”

“ _Asshole_ , malam ini kau tidur di sofa.”

“Tidak masalah, selama aku mendapatkan pengalaman pertama menjadi pasangan berdansamu.” Will tersenyum bangga.

“Bahkan ketika aku terus menginjak kakimu? Dasar aneh,” kata Benji tersenyum kecil. “Ya, ya, ini milikmu selamanya.”

**Zoo.**

Ethan terdiam. Pemandangan di depannya begitu absurd hingga dia tidak bisa menahan ekspresi wajahnya. Di sampingnya Jane tak segan memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan heran.

“Apa itu rekan setim kita,” kata Ethan menatap Benji dan Will yang bersikap terlalu romantis padahal mereka hanya memberi makan seekor gajah. Ugh, tiba-tiba dia ingin muntah.

“Kenapa? Mereka manis,” kata Jane memandang pasangan tersebut dengan senyum kecil. Kali ini Will tertawa lebar ketika gajah yang mereka beri makan mengelus kepala Benji dengan belalainya dan Benji tak bisa menahan ekspresi geli di wajahnya.

“Mereka ... apa istilahnya? _Sickly romantic?_ Aneh melihat mereka bertingkah seperti itu.”

“Hm ... ada benarnya juga.” Jane mengangguk. “Tapi hei, hari ini hari libur kita, berbahagialah sedikit. Bukan hanya mereka yang patut merasakan kebahagiaan ini, kau juga. Ayo lihat binatang lain di kebun binatang ini, aku selalu ingin melihat penguin dan komodo. Kudengar mereka baru mentransfer sepasang komodo ke tempat ini.” Jane berjalan pergi.

“Kau sudah merencanakan ini kan?” tanya Ethan, mengingat usulan Jane tadi pagi untuk mengunjungi kebun binatang.

“Mungkin.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maafin aku untuk bagian Y-nya. Promptnya aneh banget jadi gak bisa dipikirin yang lain. Maaf. Dan Z-nya juga maksa banget, XD. Oke, makasih. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf telat banget ya Sal, :0 soalnya belakangan ini stuck banget. Chapter duanya nanti ya, dari huruf o - z. btw, makasih buat Leirion Eve atas prompt alfabet jejadiannya, :D.


End file.
